fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Daniel Tiger's
Gameplay The player must check security cameras to find the animatronics. The player must survive their shift, lasting from midnight to 6:00 a.m. (approximately 8 minutes and 36 seconds of real time, 4 minutes and 30 seconds on the mobile and tablet editions), without being attacked by one of the animatronic animal robots roaming the facility. The player, who sits in an office and is unable to move, is given access to a network of security cameras throughout the facility to track the movement of the animatronic robots. Four of the five characters have distinct movement patterns while the fifth, "Golden Daniel", only appears when certain actions are taken; however, most of the characters' movements take place off-screen. The camera feeds are dimly lit and distorted, one of the rooms only contains an audio feed, and the cameras do not cover certain areas of the building, most notably the two hallways directly to the left and right of the player. The player cannot leave the guard room, but can close the doors to defend themselves, and briefly turn on lights in the hallways to check for animatronics. Use of these actions consume the player's limited electrical power; if the power runs out, the cameras become inoperable, the doors open, and the lights go out, leaving the player with no defense against an attack. Once these things happen, music will play, it will go pitch black, and, if the player is not lucky enough to survive to 6 AM in the meantime, Daniel Tiger will jumpscare the player, who then loses the game. Gameplay 2 The player sits in an office and monitors security cameras positioned throughout the restaurant to observe the animatronic mascots. The player has a limited amount of power to view camera feeds, light hallways, and close the doors on either side of them. The player must use the camera feed locations in the building and hold the animatronics off using the doors. If the player fails to do this, they will be jumpscared and receive a ''Game Over''. To advance to the next night, the player must survive from 12:00 AM until 6:00 AM (8 minutes and 37 seconds in real-time, 4 minutes 30 seconds on mobile edition). The four animatronics that the player must avoid are Daniel Tiger and his three friends: Kimba, Kitty (Raiya), and Kai-lan (a broken-down animatronic which is no longer in use, but becomes active during the night). There is an additional animatronic known as Golden Daniel Tiger, who only appears when the player experiences a paranoid hallucination. Summary Welcome to your new summer job at Daniel Tiger's Make Believe Pizza, where kids, Pokemon and parents alike come for entertainment and food as far as the eye can see! The main attraction is Daniel Tiger, of course, and his two friends. They are animatronic robots, programmed to please the crowds! The robots' behavior has become somewhat unpredictable at night, however, and it was much cheaper to hire you as a security guard than to find a repairman. From your small office you must watch the security cameras carefully. You have a very limited amount of electricity that you're allowed to use per night (corporate budget cuts, you know). That means when you run out of power for the night — no more security doors and no more lights! If something isn't right — namely, if Daniel Tiger or his friends aren't in their proper places, you must find them on the monitors and protect yourself if needed! Can you survive Five Nights at Daniel Tiger's Plot In June of 1994, the main character, Huizhong Cheng, a Chinese American fourth grader has started a job working as a night watch security guard at the restaurant Daniel Tiger's Make Believe Pizza in order to get enough money to buy tickets for him and his friends and family to see The Lion King on his 10th birthday. A voicemail message left by Huizhong's 17 year old predecessor explains that the animatronic characters used at the restaurant, Daniel Tiger, Kimba, Kitty (Raiya) and the disused Kai-lan, are able to roam freely around it at night, because if they were left off for too long, their servomotors would lock up. He also adds that the animatronics were no longer allowed to roam freely during the day following an incident referred to as the "Bite of '85", which apparently involved the loss of someone's frontal lobe. The 17 year old teenage employee warns Huizhong that if one of the robots encounters a human, they will automatically assume that it is an endoskeleton that is not in costume yet, and "forcefully stuff them" into a spare mechanical Daniel Tiger costume, killing the person in the process. Newspaper clippings in the background of one of the scenes reveal that the restaurant was site to the disappearances of five preschool aged lion cubs whose bodies were never found, after a mentally insane 16 year old teenage boy dressed as one of the animatronics lured them into a back room and reportedly murdered them in January of 1986. Later, the restaurant received complaints that the animatronics began to smell foul and became stained with blood and mucus around the eyes and mouth, with one customer comparing them to "reanimated carcasses". Characters Daniel Tiger Character Info: Daniel Tiger (voiced by Jake Beale) - Daniel lives on Jungle Beach with Mom Tiger and Daniel Striped Tiger. He has a stuffed tiger he named "Tigey". Daniel wears a red cardigan zipper sweater (though unlike Fred's sweaters, Daniel's are also hoodies) and red (instead of Fred's blue) sneakers; this wardrobe, and much of his home furnishings (such as the traffic light, shelves of models of Neighborhood buildings, and Picture Picture), are direct allusions to Fred Rogers and his studio house. He and the other animatronics in the game, is left in a "free-roaming mode" at night, during which he wanders around Daniel Tiger's Make Believe Pizza, along with the other animatronics, until 6 AM. He may forcefully stuff any human he encounters after-hours into a Daniel Tiger suit, as do the other animatronics, resulting in said person's death. '''Behavior:''' For the first two nights of the week, Daniel Tiger is inactive and stays onstage, looking at the camera intermittently. During those nights, he only becomes active if the player runs out of power. After the power goes out and the player spends some seconds in the dimly-lit Office, Daniel Tiger's face will light up in the left doorway, illuminated and shimmering, accompanied by his music box jingle. After several seconds, the remaining lights of The Office and Daniel Tiger's face will flicker and turn off, turning the room completely dark (in addition, Daniel Tiger's jingle will stop as well). Being initially not visible (yet sometimes audible due to his footsteps), Daniel Tiger will approach the player to attack them, resulting in a game over. If the player "plays dead" (i.e. does not move while he plays his jingle), his attack may be delayed. Typically, doing this may keep Daniel Tiger playing his jingle a bit longer and, when the lights completely go out, may delay his attack, giving the player a bit more time to hold out until 6 AM. From Night 3 onward, he ''can'' become active while the power is on. Usually, when Freddy moves, a deep laugh and running footsteps are heard instead of the usual walking footsteps the animatronics usually create when moving. Daniel Tiger only moves either when the Monitor is down or if the player is not directly watching him. Daniel Tiger can only enter The Office through the East Hall, with the exception of when the power has been drained, in which he will only enter The Office via the West Hall, specifically, the left door. As his movements are very fast, he can often appear as though he is capable of teleporting (much like Kimba). This issue is compounded by the fact that the player cannot always hear him giggle or laugh when he moves as other sounds may prevent the player from hearing him laugh or giggle, meaning that the player has to constantly search for him to ensure he is not right next to The Office. The most efficient way to prevent Daniel Tiger from sneaking into The Office is to frequently monitor the cameras in order to stall his movements. If Freddy can be seen on CAM 4B, the player should always close the door while looking at the Monitor unless the player is viewing said camera, as shown by this video. The reason for this being that, otherwise, Freddy may move inside the player's room. Daniel Tiger will only move inside The Office if the player looks away from CAM 4B to monitor another camera while he is there. Since Daniel Tiger does not appear in the blind spot, his position in the East Hall Corner indicates that he is just one step away from entering The Office and ending the game. Kimba (Leo) =